The present invention relates to resistance machines for exercise, more particularly, machines that utilize elastomeric bands.
The prior art is replete with examples of exercise machines utilizing various means for presenting the necessary resistance needed to perform strength training exercises. These include free weights, stacked weights, torsion resistance mechanisms, and elastomer bands.
Exercise devices utilizing elastomer bands are very popular. Currently, equipment such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,309 to Wilson, is quite popular. One drawback with existing elastomer band equipment is that such equipment utilizes separate press-bar and butterfly units. As a result, it is difficult to quickly change from an exercise which utilizes the press-bar component to an exercise which utilizes butterfly component, a common occurrence during a workout routine. In addition, the press-bar component only provides flexing movement of the bar in a vertical arc. Although this makes the exercise using the press-bar component more similar to free weights, it fails to provide a range of flex in the horizontal plane which would make the exercise more parallel with its free weight counterpart.
Additional problems with the prior art involve the instability of the ground support frame and the limited range of adjustments that the bench and leg units are capable of moving through. The instability of the machine leads to unsafe conditions and limits some of the exercises one is capable of performing with it. The lack of adjustments of the bench and leg units present problems in configuring the machine to optimize the chosen exercise and to provide the most comfort to the exerciser.
A multiple purpose exercise apparatus has a rigid exercise frame, a universal attachment arm, a multi-exercise arm unit, a bench unit, a leg unit, and a leg exercise unit. The exercise apparatus utilizes elastomer bands to provide the resistance necessary to perform the strength training exercises. The exercise frame provides a sturdy base having a plurality of attachment apertures to which the bench and exercise units attach. The attachment apertures allow for small incremental adjustments of the positions of the bench and exercise units to accommodate a wide range of users and exercises. The universal attachment arm releasably and pivotally attaches to the exercise frame and provides for easy attachment of various exercise components. The multi-exercise arm unit attaches to the universal attachment art and allows the user to conveniently perform press-bar or butterfly exercises without having to change exercise components. The bench unit is highly adjustable to accommodate a wide range of users and exercises and attaches to the exercise frame. The leg unit, also highly adjustable, attaches at the front of the exercise frame and is generally used to support the bench unit and the leg exercise unit. The leg exercise unit is designed to accommodate a wide range of users and may be used for various leg exercises.
A feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the exercise frame provides a very sturdy base which is not susceptible to tipping over backwards.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that redundant elements of exercise components are eliminated.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that attachment of various exercise components is made easier allowing the user to quickly move from one exercise to another when a change of the exercise component being used is required.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the user can move from an exercise utilizing a press-bar to an exercise utilizing a butterfly motion without changing the exercise component.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the press-bar configuration has a more free weight-like feel due to the bar""s ability to swing in both the vertical and horizontal planes.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention it that the user can comfortably move into a bench press position that will work a more full range of motion.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that it can be adjusted to accommodate a wide range of users and exercises.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the leg unit is highly adjustable thereby providing comfort to a wide range of users.
Another feature and advantage of an embodiment of the invention is that the leg pads of the leg unit can be easily removed and replace allowing for further adjustment of the leg unit.